A common type of particulate spreader comprises a distribution member, such as a spinning disk, mounted for rotation about an upwardly extending rotary axis. Material such as seeds is typically directed from a container, such as a hopper, through an outlet port in the container and onto a spinning disk. On contact with the upper surface of the spinning disk centrifugal force spreads the material in an outward radial direction from the spinning disk. A common problem with such spreaders is leakage of material through the outlet port of the container when the spreader is not in use.
Therefore there is a need for improved or alternative ways to avoid wasting material through inadvertent leakage of material through the outlet port of a container such as a hopper when the spreader is not in use.